sorpresa
by neon-san
Summary: esto va ser un ryosaku bueno un intento de ello por favor reviews TERMINADO
1. regreso

**konnichiwa aqui estoy con mi fic esto va a ser un ryosaku para los que vean que tambien puedo escribir esto espero les guste ya tenia ganas de escribirlo pero por fin me decidi bueno sin mas no entretendo**

_**imperdonable, este monstruo que ha nacido anoche de la locura nace un ritual secreto rozando la mano que dios estiro para mi, regrese**_

han pasado 10 años desde que no sabemos nada de ryoma, desde que se fue a America y unos 4 años desde que no sabemos nada de sus triunfos en el tennis, casi todos los titulares se han casado, kaoru, tezuka y oichi ya se casaron y hasta tienen hijos. Eiji, fuji y inui tienen novia pero lo que es de kawamura y momo no tienen novia, hasta tomoka se caso con horio y yo sakuno ryusaki, aunque eh tenido pretendientes, no les eh hecho caso por mi unico amor, aunque hace mucho que no se de el

-hey sakuno

-to-tomoka, que ocurre

-pensando en el

(sonrojo) a ti no te engaño, no lo eh podido olvidar, nadie sabe nada de el y quien sabe si lo volvamos a ver

-no te pongas triste amiga, estoy segura que lo veras solo ten fe

-y que tal si se caso

-yo no lo creo, el era mucho mas timido que tu, aunque no se le quitaba lo guapo

-ay tomoka, todavia sigues diciendo que era guapo

-horio, tu sabes que el..

-si si si pero mejor nos vamos no creen, los sempais nos estan esperando

-si

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-papi ya mero llegamos verdad tengo ganas de conocer, donde tu vivias antes, si mami estuviera viva ella se pondria feliz

-si, pero no te preocupes yo siempre estare contigo-.esbosando una sonrisa

-si hazle caso a tu papa, ademas yo tambien estoy con ustedes

-en 15 minutos aterrisaremos por favor abrochense sus cinturones

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-hola momochan-sempai

-horio...cof cof veo que vienes con tu esposa y con sakuno

-momo, los estaba esperando aqui afuera todos estan adentro, aunque me siento fuera de lugar verdad taka-san

-si, todos estan con sus parejas

-bueno mejor entremos

entran, aun restaurnt muy agradable, en unas mesa cerca de la ventana estaban todos los titulares con sus respectivas parejas

-veo que ya llegaron-.dice tezuka, algo serio

-nyaa aqui sientate sakuno

-gracias

-hace mucho que no nos veiamos-dice momo

-si y tambien falta el o'chibi

-y tu sakuno por que todavia no te casas estas bonita-.dice fuji con una sonrisa, pero rapido recibe un codazo de su novia

-cof cof creo que los chicos todavia no deciden presentarnos

-ah si es cierto disculpen yo me ll-llamo sa-sakuno ryusaki

-yo soy tomoka

-y yo horio entonces creo que los chicos deberian presentarnos

-ah si ella es mi esposa konoka-.dice kaoru señalando, a una muchacha con una cara muy dulce el pelo cafe oscuro, que le llegaba hasta la rodillas, con unos ojos parecidos alos de sakuno mostrando mucha inocencia, de color cafes como el cabellos

-mucho gusto

-ella es mi esposa asuma-.dice tezuka, presentando a una chica pelirroja con el cabello tambien largo, agarrado en 2 coletas, con unos hermosos ojos verdes, mostrando una sonrisa que contagia a todos

-hola chicos

-ella es mi esposa ayaka-.dice oichi sonriendo, presentando a una chica rubia, con el pelo que le llegaba hasta la cadera, tambien con unos hermosos ojos verdes

-gusto en conocerlos

-nya ahora es mi turno ella es mi novia Nodoka-.dice eiji abrasando a una chica con el pelo corto, de color negro, pero con reflejos azulados, y con unos grandes pero hermosos ojos azules

-ho-hola

-ella es lumiere mi novia-.dice fuji sonriendo, presentando a una chica con el cabello gris y ojos del mismo color,usando un especie de trenza del lado derecho

-hola como estan

-creo que soy el ultimo ella es mi futura esposa, eclair-.dice inui señalando a una chicacon el cabello largo cafe claro, con unos hermosos ojos miel

-hello

-mucho gusto a todas

-a ti te gusta ese chico de nombre ryoma verdad me dijo syu-chan por eso no te as casado-.dice lumiere sonriendo

-yo(sonrojo)

"con razon esta chica es la novia de fuji"piensan todos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-esto es japon, que bonito verdad papi tio

-si es mejor ya irnos ala casa para descansar yy despues dar la vuelta

-vamos

"por fin eh vuelto"

continuara...

nyaaaa que tal esto se me ocurrio y por fin lo puse por favor reviews quiero saber si les gusto bueno hasta la proxima


	2. encuentro inesperado

dhola que rapida soy pero ya queria actualizar, es este capi dan a saber quien es el padre, pero por favor no me linchen tenia ganas de esperimentar con algo nuevo, bueno comenzemos

_**DEATH to BORN**_

_**a este cuerpo que creaste**_

_**no se le dio una razon para vivir**_

_**si yo pudiera volver a ese momento**_

_**dejame dormir eternamente, como entonces...\**_

-papi vamonos ya, quiero dar la vuelta-.decia una pequeña niña con el cabello corto, usaba un vestido rojo hasta la rodilla, que convinaba perfectamente con unas botas del mismo color

-esta bien pero tenemos que ir todavia al templo, pequeña-. decia un muchacho alto, con una mirada gatuna, sus ojos de color miel, vestia un pantalon de mezclilla, una playera verde y encima una chamarra cafe

-muy bien vamos, chibi-suke, cheza-.decia otro muchacho un poco mas alto que el primero, tambien parecido pero la exprecion en su rostro era mas maduro, vestia una chamarra de cuero, igual que los pantalones, con un collar en forma de cruz que hacia juego con toda su ropa

-vamos pequeña-.dice ryoma y carga a cheza

-si papi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-sakuno-chan, momo, quieren venir con nosotros vamos al parke-decia eiji muy sonriente

-si animense sera divertido, haci te distraes tu sakuno y tu tezuka, no quieres venir por supuesto que con tu esposa asuma-.decia Nodoka tambien sonriendo como eiji

-esta bien-.dicen los 4 ala vez

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-papi vamos al parke

-pero..

-por favor-.poniendo los ojitos llorosos

-esta bien

mientras ryoga se queria reir de que tan facil podia convencer a ryoma su hija

"chibi-suke si lo vieran sus amigo no lo reconocerian"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-mira que bonito,verdad sakuno-decia nodoka, sonriente

mientras adelante los chicos iban platicando

-ne momo, y ni contigo se ah comunicado el o'chibi

-no, al parecer con nadie..y si le paso algo

-lo dudo las primeras noticias se saben primero-.decia tezuka en tono neutro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-cheza, no te alejes mucho

-si papi

-jejejejeje

-y tu de que te ries

-chibi-suke si te vieran tus senpais no te reconocerian, as cambiado mucho-.dice ryoga con un aire melancolico

-solo por ella que es mi mas grande tesoro, le prometi a blue cuidarla mucho

-todavia no la olvidas verdad chibi-suke

-como olvidarla si era la mama de cheza y mi gran amor

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-donde estoy...creo que me perdi..PAPI TIO DONDE ESTAN-.cheza se suelta llorando

-miren-.dice eiji señalando a cheza

-creen que se perdio-,dice sakuno

sakuno se encamina con cheza seguida de los demas

-pequeñota te perdiste-.dice asuma sonriendole

cheza solo asiente

-vamos a buscar a tus papas-.sakuno carga a cheza

-nya donde viste por ultima vez a tus papas

-mi papito, estaba en una banca sentado platicando con mi tio

-que padre tan irresponsable, no te cuido como debia-.decia nodoka con el ceño fruncido

-no..fue mi culpa yo me aleje y de seguro el debe estar desesperado buscandome..el me dijo que no me fuera lejos pero venia siguiendo una mariposa

-no te preocupes, los encontraremos-,dice sakuno con una sonrisa

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ne, chibi-suke

-que

-donde esta cheza

-que

-no la veo por ningun lado

ryoma se para de golpe y empieza a buscar a cheza con la mirada, y no ve ningun rastro de ella

-vamos a buscarla rapido ryoga

-tranquilo vas a ver que esta bien, calmate te puede hacer daño

-eso no importa, si me siento mal-.y ryoma sale corriendo

-mira ahi esta mi papi

los 4 voltean a ver donde esta el muchacho de espaldas y cheza se suelta del abrazo de sakuno y sale corriendo en direccion hacia ryoma

-PAPI

ryoma cuando olle el grito voltea y se va corriendo hacia cheza

-pequeña donde estabas estaba preocupado

-lo siento, te desobedeci, pero ellos me ayudaron-.dice cheza señalando a las 4 personas que estaban paradas observando la escena, nodoka y asuma no habian notado que eiji, tezuka, momo y sakuno palidecieron

ryoma se encamina con ellos cargando a cheza-, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija-ve que estan muy tiesos, en eso se dan cuenta tambien nodoka y asuma como estan

-y ustedes que tienen-.dice asuma

-Ryo..ma-.logra articular sakuno

-sakuno-.susurra ryoma

continuara...

espero que les habra gustado, de verdad disfruto haciendo este fic, lamento decir que ryoma le toco ser el papa,espero que les habra gustado bueno me despido y dejen reviews por fas bye


	3. florecienndo un amor

Nya siento la demora, pero tuve un problema con la computadora, y me borro el capi TT bueno no creo que este capi me haya quedado mejor que el original bueno aquí va

----------------------------------------------

floreciendo un amor

-nya o'chibi en serio eres tu-.**diciendo este se le lanzo encima de ollryoma y tambien abrazando a cheza**

**-**olle que te pasa por que abrasas a papi

-eh-.**cuando olle eso eiji se aleja rapido**

-eiji-senpai

-sakuno

**los 2 se quedan viendo cosa que no le gusto a cheza**

**-**papi quiero un helado

-eh..si claro con su permiso ahorita vengo

-**los 3 se quedan acompañados de ryoga**

**-**nya...tu eres ryoga

-sip

-y creo que a ustedes señoritas no las conosco-.**dice ryoga muy galante**

-disculpa pero ella es mi novia nodoka-.**dice eiji celosamente**

-en serio y tu-.**dice señalando a sakuno**

**-**etto...sa-sakuno ryusaki

-nya tengo una duda

-si

-el o'chibi se caso

-ah eso, si el chibi-suke se caso y como ven tuvo una hija-.**esto hace que sakuno se congele**

**-**ya llegamos tio-.**dice cheza corriendo hacia ellos con ryoma detrás**

**-**tio papi te compro este-.**dice dandole une paleta de chocolate**

ah...gracias chibi-suke

-por cierto ryoga

-jump**-.probando su paleta**

**-**hablo tu esposa..lila

**cuando ryoga escucha ese nombre hace que se atragante con la paleta**

**-**estas casado-.**dice sakuno recordando que hace un rato les coqueteo**

**-**si el esta casado-.**dice ryoma mientras a eiji y sakuno les da un infarto por ver sonreir de esa forma ryoma**

**-**o'chibi te presento a mi novia nodoka

-hola

-hola soy ryoma y ella mi hija cheza

-y-y tu esposa-.**pregunta sakuno nerviosa**

**-**murio-.**dice ryoma en un tono neutro**

**-**lo sentimos -**.dice nodoka en un tono triste**

**cheza se agarra fuertemente Del brazo de ryoma esto lo nota ryoga**

-es-es mejor cambiar de tema

-nya vamos con los chicos ellos s sorprenderan al verte o'chibi

-eh...

-si vamos-.**dice sakuno sonriendole**

**sonrojo-.**etto...si

-entonces ala casa de tezuka

-----------------------------------------------------

-tezuka tocan

-voy

**tezuka abre la puerta y ve a eiji, sakuno y nodoka**

**-**que sucede

-tezuka mira quien regreso

**tezuka voltea y ve a 2 chicos y uno de ellos cargando una niña**

**-**ustedes son

-buchou tezuka

-ryoma tu...

-no se olviden de mi

-y de mi

-no te acuerdas soy...

-ryoga echizen verdad

-si

-tezuka ella es mi hija cheza

-dijiste hija

-nya nosotros tambien nos sorprendimos

-ellla es mi esposa Asuma

-entren-.**dice asuma sonriendo**

**-**gracias-.**dice ryoga y cheza**

"veo que al o'chibi hay cosas que no se le quitan"

-sakuno podrias traerme el pastel de la cocina

-si claro

-te acompaño-.**dice ryoma sorprenndiendo a todos enfureciendo a cheza**

**--------------------------------------------**

**en la cocian estaba sakuno buscando el pastel, mientras ryoma no le quitaba la vista de encima**

**-**este debe ser el pastel-.**dice sakuno cargando una pastel cuadrado de sabor fresa, ryoma se le acerca**

**-**deja te ayudo-.**le toma las manos a sakuno junto con el pastel**

**sonrojo-.**ryoma yo...

-ALEJATE DE MI PAPI

**CONTINUARA...**

**Nya que les parecio pero pienso que el primero que hize me salio un poquito mas largo y manden reviews por fa para ver que modifico y hasta le puedo noseguir una novia a momo y kawa ustedes diran sayonara **


	4. pero se que ya no

hola ahora si la compu se porto muy bien conmigo y aqui les traigo el siguiente capi

---------------------------

pero se que ya no...

-cheza-.**dice Ryoma sorprendido y luego reacciona y toma el pastel y el se lo lleva y se va algo nervioso**

**mientras se acerca a sakuno y la ve con esos ojos gatunos**

**-**pequeñita yo...

-no me llames asi el unico que puede decirme asi es papa y tio tu solo eres una intrusa no te le vuelvas a acercar a papi-.**diciendo esto cheza corre hacia Ryoma y se abraza de su pierna y luego voltea a ver a sakuno y le saca la lengua**

**-------------------------------**

-sakuno por que te tardaste-.**dice asuma sirviendo el pastel**

**-**oh lo siento

-nya o'chibi por que no has comido

-papi te sientes mal otra vez

-otra vez-.**dice tezuka sorprendido**

**-**no no es nada-.**habla rapido Ryoma**

**-**hoi hoi o'chibi vamos a visitar a todos, a momo le afecto mucho que te fueras

-no se preocupen ya les hable a todos, deben estar por llegar

**DIN DONG**

-deben ser ellos voy a abrir-.**dice Asuma sonriente**

**pero cuando abre la puerta se encuentra a kawamura con una muchacha muy linda, con unos grandes ojos color cafe el pelo rubio sujetado en 2 coletas, con un vestido corto y muy ajustado**

-etto kawamura y ella

-soy lila, disculpa aqui esta cheza ryoma y ryoga-.**el ultimo nombre lo dice algo enojada**

**-**a si si pasen-.**dice Asuma algo nerviosa**

**entran y lila se adelanta algo enojada ala sala**

RYOGA ECHIZEN-.**grita lila haciendo que ryoga se escondiera atras de ryoma**

-chibi-suke protegeme

-hola tia

-hola querida, hola cuñado

-hola lila-.**saluda ryoma muy tranquilo**

-ryoga por que no me avisaste que te venias a japon si no me avisa Ryoma...

-que chibi-suke por que le dijiste

-te conosco muy por eso le hable

-ya disculpame pero tu sabes que no podia dejar que chibi-suke se viniera solo con cheza

-si si solo por eso te perdono

"que ocurre aqui por que cuidan tanto a Ryoma-.**piensa Tezuka**

**otra vez tocan la puerta y ahora se levanta Tezuka a abrir y encuentra a todos los ex titulares con su pareja a exepcion de uno, todos pasan y se sorprenden al ver a Ryoma con una hija, todos se presentan y Momo pide hablar con Ryoma y ellos se van al patio**

**-----------------------**

-Ryoma nunca pense que tuvieras una hija y tu esposa donde esta

-eslla...murio hace un año todavia...no la puedo..olvidar ...pero...

-pero que

-no se que me pasa cuando estoy con sakuno

-y-.**momo no sabia como continuar con la pregunta-.**de que murio

**suspiro-.**murio en un accidente eso paso despues que tuvimos una discucion

-discucion y de que

-ella queria que dejara el tenis...por que casi..no les daba tiempo a ellas...de todas formas murio por mi...culpa-.**una lagrima desliza su mejilla**

**-**como dijiste Ryoma eso fue un accidente eso...

-mejor cambiemos de tema, olle no pudo creer que no tengas ni novia

-ah callate...todavia no encuentro la mujer adecuada para mi

-etto...Ryoma-;**habla una voz a su espalda, los 2 voltean y ven a sakuno sonrojada**

-ryoma puedo hablar contigo-.**se le suben los colores al rostro a sakuno**

**momo sonrie ante esa escena , por que para nadie es secreto que sakuno esta enamorada del principe del tennis momo antes de dejarlos solos alos 2 le susurra algo al oido a Ryoma**

**-**date la oportunidad de amar una vez mas-.**que hace que se le suba un tono rojizo alas mejillas**

**y luego va con sakuno**

-dile lo que realmente sientes-.**que hace que sakuno se sonoje a mas no poder **

**conitnuara...**

**nyaaa que tal que le querra decir sakuno a nuestro principe, cheza permitira que su papi quiera a otra manden reviews por fa hasta la proxima**


	5. el pasado no se puede olvidar

hola creo que ahora si me tarde pero la escuela que es mi tormento no me permitió continuar bueno aquí esta el siguiente capi

EL PASADO NO SE OLVIDA

Momo se va dejando a sakuno todo sonrojado y a Ryoma todo nervioso

-Ryoma que-quería decirte que...

Ryoma le pone su dedo en los labios haciéndola callar

-no digas nada y se lo que quieres decir...y yo no se que decir

Ryoma se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y antes de irse le susurra

-dame tiempo sakuno

cuando se va Ryoma, saakuno se deja caer al suelo y tocándose la mejilla besada y el corazón le late fuerte

-Ryoma

-papi donde estabas

-estaba en el parque pequeña-.viendo Alos chicos-. Ya nos tenemos que ir ya es tarde

-no tado...-.Ryoga empezaba hablar pero lila le envía una mirada congelante y se calla

-por que Ryoma-.dice syuichiroh

-nya y nos vamos a ver mañana verdad

-sip yo me encargo que papi salga con ustedes pero no va a ver ninguna mujer verdad

-jijiiji veo que tienes un hija celos-.dice fuji sonriente

-fue un gusto conocerlos-. Dice konoka sonriente

-fsssh hechicen haber cuando tenemos un partido

-BURNING TAMBIEN CONMIGO HECHICEN

-lo siento yo ya no juego

-QUE-.exclaman todos los ex titulares

-pr que Ryoma -.exclama sakuno igual de sorprendida

-a ti no te importa-.dice cheza y liego tomando de la mano a Ryoma-.vamonos papi

-si ya no tenemos que ir-. Dice Lila

todos se despiden y se van a sus respectivos lugares

-tezuka

-si..Asuma

-a sakuno le gusta ese chico verdad

-pero el problema es esa niña es celosa

-si pero entiende su mama murió y ah de sentir que le quieren quitar a su Papa

-si pero..ahora por que no nos vamos a dormir

-etto..adonde vamos ayaka

-jejejeje syuchiroh me dio la dirección de Ryoma y vamos por el

sonrojo-. Ah si

" creo que esto si va a resultar nun"

llegan ala casa, Ayaka es la que toca y Lila es la que abre

-hola, pasen en un momento baja Ryoma

y cheza-. Susurra Ayaka para que no la escuche sakuno

-no te preocupes se la lleva Ryoga-. Susurra de igual forma Lila

sakuno entra y voltea a todos lados pero su atención se centra en una mesa y encima estaba un fotografita se acerca y la toma en sus manos, en ella ve que estaba Ryoma sonriendo abrazando a una ,mujer guapa a su punto de vista, con el pelo corto el color al igual que cheza con unos hermosos y profundos ojos verdes cargaba un bebe que supuso que era cheza y en su mano derecha traía una pulsera dorada y se acordó que también la tenia cheza

-ella era mi esposa blue-. Habla una voz detrás de ella al darse vuelta encuentra una mirada felina

-Ryoma lo siento no de...

-ni importa-. Dice tomando la foto y acomodándole en la mesa

-era hermosa-.dice sakuno

-si-.dice Ryoma en un susurro

-y-y esa pulsera

-se la di a cheza como un recuerdo de su madre

-yo nunca podria competir con alguien como ella" piensa tristemente sakuno

-ah Ryoma ya bajaste

-tu eres...

-la esposa de syuichiroh ayaka

-diviertranse-. Dice Lila desde la puerta

-tia ya llegamos

-cheza, vinieron rapido

-es que no se me hizo justo que pai se quedara en la casa y donde esta

-ah etto el salio

-con quien

-con la esposa de syuishiro y sa-sakuno

-QUE peeero como salio no puedo permitir que ella me arrebate a mi papi

continuar...

nyaaaaaaaaa que tal las cosas se la van a complicar a sakuno jijijiji pero va a ver un final feliz por fa reviews

RYOSKU: si tambien da penita pero te aseguro que cheza mas adelante entrara en razon y aceptara a sakuno espero este capi te habra gustado

SLAMINA: SI Ryoma esta enfermo de algo pero en el proximo capi te vas a enterar muaajajajajaja espero este capi te habra gustado


	6. un beso que podria significar

Olas, aquí estoy con este fic probablemente en este fic se descubra que tiene Ryoma o hasta el otro capi pero aquí va a pasar algo entre Ryoma y sakuma y una niñita impertinente se va a meter ustedes sabrán quien se trata bueno disfruten el capi

**Un beso que podría significar…………..**

**-**Ryoma-kun donde se habrá metido Ayaka…y…dejan..donos solos-.dice sakuma con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-sa…kuma quieres ir ala feria

-cla-claro

-tio apurate

-pero cheza, alo mejor el chibisuke quiere estar a solas con sakuma

cheza le manda una mirada congelante a Ryoga

"ahora se de donde saco ese carácter"

-ademas mi papi no se tomo su medicina..y yo …no quiero que mi papi le suceda algo

Ryoga pone un semblante de tristeza recordando como blue y Ryoma se pelearon

---------------flash back------------------

_-Ryoma entiendeme _

_-tu entiendeme a mi blue...Como me pides que deje el tenis es todo para mi\_

_-y nosotras que…acaso no te importamos…recuerda que en tu condi…._

_-se que me voy a morir pero prefiero HACERLO CON LO QUE ME GUSTA HACER_

_-PERO NO TE IMPORTA TU HIJA QUIERES DEJARLA SIN PADRE…SABES QUE ME VOY CON MI HIJA_

_-eh….blue ESPERA_

_------------------fin del flash back----------------------------_

"después de eso el chibi-suke sufrió un ataque y estuvo a punto de morir junto con blue por eso se aferra a vivir por ti cheza"

-tío..Por que te quedaste tan pensativo

-no no es nada-.responde Ryoga con una sonrisa

-Ryoma…Ryoma-kun quieres subirte ala rueda d-de la fortuna

-si..-.dice Ryoma en un susurro

"a lo mejor Ryoma-kun esta aburrido conmigo"piensa con tristeza sakuma

Ryoma y sakuma se dirigen ala rueda de la fortuna, el encargado le dice a Ryoma que se suba con su esposa cosa que hace sonrojar a ambos

El paseo estaba tranquilo, y el silencio se remarcaba sakuma estaba nerviosa y Ryoma aunque lo tratara de ocultar estaba igual o peor que sakuma ya la canasta se detuvo en la parte mas alta y se tambaleaba y como hacia algo de viento se mecía mas de lo normal, y sakuno se asusto y dio un brinco Alos brazos de Ryoma que asu vez estaba algo sonrojado

-Ry-Ryoma-kun lo siento-.dice sakuma toda avergonzada separandose

Ryoma solo voltea al otro lado con un tenue color camerci en sus mejillas-. No hay problema

Los 2 bajaron todos sonrojados y sakuma no podía voltear a ver al príncipe sin sonrojarse y sakuma noto que Ryoma respiraba entre cortado

-Ryoma-kun estas bien

Ryoma solo la volteo a ver y le dio una pequeña sonrisa asiéndola entender que estaba todo bien

-sakuma no quieres entrar ahí

dice Ryoma señalando una casa de terror, que se escuchaba gritos provenir de ahí y ve a una pequeña niña que sale llorando y le entra mas el miedo

--Ryoga nunca me deja meterme y menos cheza…mas parece que ella me cuida que yo que soy su padre

-pues entremos Ryoma

se dirigen ala casa. Ryoma paga las entradas y se suben al carrito, sakuno se sienta muy nerviosa y Ryoma le sigue y parecia inmutarle los gritos que se escuchaban, y por puro reflejo agarra el brazo de Ryoma. al momento de que el carro empieza a moverse

-no tengas miedo sakuma-chan estoy aquí-.dice Ryoma haciendo que sakuma se sonroje a mas no poder

entran ala casa y aparece Freddy con un cuchillo que parecía que escurría sangre, sakuma grita cerca del oído de Ryoma haciendo que el pobre casi se quede sordo, y Ryoma abraza a sakuma para que deje de gritar pero cuando aparece de pronto chuky enfrente del carro sakuma abraza a Ryoma y en toda la trayectoria sakuma permaneció abrazada hasta que salieron y sakuma se separo poco a poco y se vieron fijamente sakuma se fue acercando poco a poco Alos labios del príncipe hasta que este acorto los centímetros que los separaban y se fundieron en un hermoso y tierno beso, se separan cuando escuchan una voz muy conocida

-chibi-suke

los 2 voltean y ven a Ryoga sorprendido y a cheza con lagrimas

-por que-susurra la pequeña y sale corriendo

Continuara…………………..

Nyaaaa que tal estoy como quien dice triste por que animax no tiene los nuevos capitulos de el principe del tennis bueno espero les habra gustdo el capi bye


	7. Chapter 7

Nya ahora si por fin continuare creo que fue una eternida jejeje bueno cotinuemos

------------

-cheza espera

pero cheza no hace caso Del llamado de Ryoma y se va corriendo Ryoga esta a punto de ir por ella pero se alarma cuando olle tras de el toser y sakuno gritando el nombre de Ryoma

-ryoma que tienes

-po-por fa-favor vallan por ella-. Es lo ultimo que dice ryoma antes de caer desmallado y Ryoga se alrma y se acerca a ryoma y le toma la temperatura

-tiene mucha fiebre y esta sudando frio

-que tiene Ryoga-kun

-ahorita te explico pero lo importante es llevar al chibi-suke a tomar su medicina pero cheza

-no te preocupes yo voy por ella

pero ella a ti

-ella entendera ahora regreso

sakuno se fue en direccion con cheza mientras Ryoga levanta con cuidado a Ryoma y le limpia el chorro de sangre que salio de su boca y se lo lleva

-----------------

-nyaaaa cheza que haces aquí y sola

-que tines por que lloras

-el o'chibi te regaño

cheza no dice nada y se abraza a la pierna de nodoka y empieza a llorar y dice entre sollosos

-mi papi quiere remplasar a mi mami y lo odio por eso

-pero que dices tu papi nunca va remplasar a tu mama te lo aseguro el necesita una compañera eso es todo te aseguro que nunca va a olvidar a tu mama por que se ve que el la quiso-. Dice nodoka mostrandole una gran sonrisa en eso llega sakuno toda agita y nodoka se acerca al oido de cheza

-dale una oportunidad de ser tu amiga

-que ocurre sakuno

-te estaba buscando cheza

-ah si

-Ryoma-kun se puso mal cuando te fuiste se desmallo

-que mi papi esta mal quiero ir

-nosotros tambien vamos

cheza ;les enseña el camino para la casa y tambien va syusuke que se lo encontraron en el camino junto a su pareja al llegar cheza corre a la habitacion de ryoma y se encuentra con ryoga que tenia lagrimas en los ojos

-que ocurre tio

Ryoga se asusta por ver a cheza ahí

-el chibi-suke empeoro ahorita lila llamo una ambulancia

-es mi culpa verdad

-no no digas eso

-dinos queremos una explicacion que tiene echizen-. Dice syusuke mostrando sus lindo ojos

-bueno creo que les dira o importa si el chibi-suke se enoja el tiene un virus en sus pulmonesw que es mortal pero con el medicamento le controlameos su enfermedad. Cualquier alteracion para el puede ser fatal el en america siempre estaba enfermo pero cuando llegamos el se empezo a sentir mejor pero...

-por lo que hize se puso malito-. Cheza empieza a llorar otra vez pero para sorpresa de todos se abraza de sakuno

continuara...

creo que lo hize algo cortito pero que tal ya se estan uniendo sakuno y cheza aunque tenga que ser en esta situacion see ya

aiko1504: creo que me vas a querer matart por que el principe se esta muriendo y cheza que ya va a aceptar a sakuno nu cuidate see ya

yami natasha: sip, y sumimasen por la tardanza de verdad la escuela me tenia toda agetreada espero este capi habra sido de tu agrado cuidate see ya

dsfgsd: sumimasen pero cheza ya no va a enfrentar ni un obstaculo en su relacion con sakuno si no su enfermedad cuidate see ya


	8. Chapter 8

Sorpresa

Funky night

Por: neon-san

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakuno se agacha a la altura de cheza y la abrasa permitiéndole llorar

-será mejor salir y dejar descansar al chibi-suke

todos asienten y salen sakuno lleva cargando a cheza que no para de llorar

-es como aquella vez-.dice lila cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Ryoma tras de si

-aquella vez-repite syusuke

-verán-.empieza a relatar Ryoga

------------------------flsh back----------------------

-por que Ryoma

-por que es el cumpleaños de tu hija-. Dice Ryoma exasperado

-pero es un compromiso importante

-y crees que a mí no me dolió cancelar ese partido

-le avise a gehl que te ayudara con la niña -. Dice blue y cierra la puerta de un fuerte golpe y Ryoma se deja caer pesadamente de rodillas tosiendo muy fuerte en eso sale Ryoga

-que ocurre chibi-suke deja ir por tu medicina

-NO-.dice Ryoma con dificultad

-----------------------fin del flash back-------------------

-y que ocurio pregunta sakuno preocupada

-se hizo la fiesta de cheza el soporto todo el rato despiues de que se terminara el se puso muy mal sin que se diera cuenta blue ni tu cheza

-papito-.saliendo mas lagrimas

-miren – dice lila sacando una foto, syusuke la agarra y se enternece por la foto

-esto es…

-es la foto de cuando se casaron

"ahora veo por que se casaron era hermosa"-piensa sakuno triste-.y la foto que vi. abajo

-es cuando nació cheza

-es mejor descansar -.aconseja lumiere

todos se van, cheza no quiso que se fuera sakuno y le dijo que se quedara a dormir eta acepto encantada y se quedaron en la habitación de la pequeña

-sakuno

-si

-perdón por todo

-no tienes que pedirme perdón chiquita-.dice sakuno con una sonrisa

-yo…yo-.cheza empieza a llorar y se abalanza con sakuno y empieza a llorar esta solo la abraza

-ya mi niña quiero ver una sonrisita a tu papi no le gustaría verte así no quieres que se ponga triste verdad-.cheza solo niega con la cabeza

-entonces ya se como hacerte reír-.sakuno se avienta con cheza y le empieza a dar muchas cosquillitas a cheza

-jajajajajaja…ya basta….por favor

-vez como si te hacia reir

-gracias sakuno-chan

es mejor dormir ya veras como Ryoma-kun estará mejor mañana

-si

-como sigue el chibi-suke lila

-la fiebre parece aumentarle a cada segundo lo veo muy mal ay que llevarlo aun hospital Ryoga

-pero esta lloviendo a cantaros seria mas peligroso para el

-entonces solo queda rezar-.Ryoga abraza a lila para que se pueda desahogar

en la habitación se encontraba Ryoma con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y con la respiración entrecortada parecia que tenia una pesadilla

--------------sueño flash back---------------------

-blue basta

-Ryoma es trabajo tengo que ir así que bajame detén el auto

-no ya dije que no

blue forcejea con el volante para que Ryoma parara el auto

-suelta

-para

Mientras iban forcejeando no se daban cuenta que salían de la carretera y se dirigían a un edificio

-NOOOOOOOOO

------------FIN DEL SUEÑO FLASH BACK----------------------

-fue mi culpa-.susurra Ryoma deslizándole una lagrima en eso abre los ojos y se sienta pero con la mirada perdida y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir

Continuara………………………..

nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero les habrá gustado ahora ya se enteraron como fue que murió blue pero todavía hay mas secretos jijijijiji see ya


	9. Chapter 9

Ya había amanecido en el cielo había nubes bien cargadas de agua y con eso se hicieron presente truenos y relámpagos en la casa echizen cheza se despierta asustada y se levanta dirigiéndose a la habitación de Ryoma al salir se da cuenta que esta todo muy calmado le asusta y abre la puerta , ve a Ryoma un poco mas calmado pero todavía se le notaba que tenia algo de fiebre se acerca lentamente a la cama de Ryoma hasta quedar enfrente

-papi-.dice cheza acariciándole la mejilla , con este acto hace que Ryoma abra lentamente los ojos

-che…cheza-.susurra Ryoma

-papi te desperté gomen

Ryoma niega y se sienta con algo de dificultad y le sonríe a cheza esta se abalanza contra Ryoma

-papi estas mejor

-siento…preocuparte

-no…yo-.soltando lagrimas-.yo…

Ryoma hace mas fuerte el abraso se separan cuando oyen una risita se separan y ven a sakuno sonriente pero esta dudaba si acercarse seria lo correcto cheza noto eso se separa de Ryoma sonriendo y se va con sakuno le toma la mano y la lleva con Ryoma, Ryoma se le queda viendo esta se pone nerviosa a cheza se le hace una sonrisa maliciosa discretamente cheza empuja a sakuno y esta estaba mas roja que un tomate al allarce en los brazos de Ryoma

-sumimasen Ryoma

este solo niega y le regala una dulce sonrisa

-que no se van a dar un beso tienen mi permiso

este comentario por parte de cheza hace que los 2 se sonrojen a mas no poder

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

se ve que todos se enteraron-. Dice lila otra vez colgando el teléfono

-por que

-kaoru, konoka, tezuka, Azuma, Oichi, Ayaka, Eiji, Nodoka, INRI, Eclair, Fuji, lumiere, momo, y kawamura hablaron preguntando por la salud de Ryoma

-y que gracias al cielo esta bien el chibi-suke ya esta mejor y con su verdadero amor

-pero…

-el también quiso a blue pero sakuno

lila se acerca a Ryoga

-todavía recuerdo ese dia

flash back

-hola nenita-. Dice una hermosa mujer hermosa cargando a una bebita de 1 año se sienta en la cama de al lado de donde duerme Ryoma sin querer mete la mano en la almohada

-blue vine a traerte el vivieron….que ocurre

blue no dice nada se levanta suelta el papel que había debajo de la almohada de Ryoma le da el bebe a lila y se va lila se agacha y agarra el papel se percata que era una fotografía en ella esta Ryoma cuando asistía a la seigaku este estaba observando a otra a una niña con 2 coletas era sakuno algo sonrojada

fin del flash back

-no le molesta la foto si no lo que decía atrás

-eso nunca me dijiste que decía

-sakuno mi amor

continuara………………..

nyaaaaaaaaaa tal parece que sakuno y Ryoma ya tienen el camino libre pero no pienso hacer que sean felices tan pronto see ya


	10. Chapter 10

Si si creo que me an de querer matar por la tardanza pero la escuela no me da para mas de beras estaba muy ocupada pero ya me di un tiempecito ji, bueno continuemos

**Sorpresa**

**Mal entendido**

**By:neon-san**

**Sakuryo**

**Entraste como un rayo de luz con un aire encantador liberaste con tu hechizo a mi recluso corazón tu dulzura corrió por mis venas: has**

-Ryoma-kun estas mejor no deberias pararte te puede hacer mal-.dice sakuno muy preocupada

-no te preocupes estoy mejo-.dice Ryoma regalándole un sonrisa sincera

-papi luego vamos a pasear-.dice cheza abrasandose a la pierna de Ryoma

-CHIBI-SUKE-.entra de repente Ryoga asustando a los 3

-que no sabes tocar como la gente normal-.dice Ryoma muy enojado

-ya ya no te alteres si no te va a hacer daño

-que ocurre tio

-tienes visita

-eh-.Ryoma voltea y ve a todos los ex titulares con una sonrisa hasta tezuka y kaoru y sus parejas

-que bueno que estas bien-.dice ayaka con una sonrisa

-gracias

-echizen-.dice tezuka serio

-si-.dice Ryoma algo nervioso\

-que ocurre acaso estas enfermo-.dice tezuka suavizando la voz al terminar

-el esta muy preocupado aunque no lo demuestre ni siquiera pudo dormir hasta que le avisaron que estaba mejor Ryoma-.susurra asuma a Ryoga

-pues yo…

-el chibi-suke esta enfermo del corazón es lo que querías saber no-.dice Ryoga al notar el nerviosimo de RYoma-.y cualquier exaltación le puede hacer daño

cheza en eso se suelta llorando-;.por mi culpa te pusiste mal

Ryoma se arrodilla a la altura de cheza y le empieza a acariciar la cabeza-,eso no es cierto ya no llores mira mejor vamos a comprarte un helado

-buena idea o'chibi yo tambien quiero uno-.dice eiji todo entusiasmado-si papi-.dice cheza sonriendo

-asi esta mejor-.dice Ryoma secándole las lagrimas

-entonces vamos-.dice Ryoma parándose y amarrándole la mano a cheza

-y por que no nos encontramos en la cafeteria mas tarde y tu por mientras vas por el helado de cheza Ryoma

-yo voy con tigo chibisuke y lila tambien

-nodoka y yo tambien-.dice eiji sonriente

ryoma al salir para sorpresa de todos le da un beso a sakuno muy cerca de la boca dejando a sakuno en shock

---------()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()------------------

-ne sakuno que quieres que te pida de comer..sakuno te estoy hablando-.dice momo al notarla ida

-de seguro ella quería que Ryoma se lo diera en la boca -.dice eclair haciendo una sonrisa picara

ese comentario hace que sakuno salga del chance y se ponga roja como un tomate-.qu..que co..Cosas dices momo te ayudo a pedir la comida

momo y sakuno se paran y van a pedir la comida

-oi tezuka tu que opinas que a Ryoma le guste sakuno-chan-.dice suma atrayendo la atención de todos

-si solo espero que se aclaren sus sentimientos-.dice tezuka serio

fssshhh pero echizen es viudo ojala que su corazon este mejor-.dice kaoru sorprendiendo a todos y que konoka le diera un beso en los labios-.por que hiciste eso-. Dice kaoru todo rojo

-te lo di por que eres muy bueno

-ay viene momo

-aquí esta la comida-.dice momo colocando las charolas a cada quien-solo falta sakuno

-oi momo no crees que le vendria bien un poco de ayuda a sakuno-.dice lumiere apuntando a una sakuno que se tambaleaba con las charola

-espera sakuno deja te..-.dice momo corriendo pero momo se tropeza y cae encima de sakuno y ella a la vez tira todo las charolas y por el accidente se dan un beso en la boca y momo y sakuno no podian salir del trance pero….

-cof cof

se separan rápido los 2 muy sonrojados y levantan la vista y ven a Ryoga lila eiji nodoka y cheza agarra de la mano de lila que la veía con mala cara pensaba sakuno que tendría problemas por contentar a cheza pero dio un suspiro al no ver a Ryoma

ayaka se para y ayuda a sakuno a pararse inui ayuda a parar a momo

-chi…-.empieza a hablar momo pero es callado por un golpe de Ryoga -.por que haces eso-.dice momo tocándose la mejilla golpeada

-no que muy amigo del chibisuke y besas a sakuno el me acaba de decir que quería a sekuno-.eso hace que sakuno se sonroje

-o'chibi

-papi

eiji y cheza voltean y ven que Ryoma no esta

continuara……………………….

Nya lamento dejarlo hasta ahí y la tardanza de veras pero ya ven yo como siempre complico las cosas algun dia podran ser felices Ryoma y sakuma ustedes digan see ya


	11. Chapter 11

Sorpresa

By:neon-san

Sakuryo

-como...entonces Ryoma vio todo-.dice sakura toda angustiada

-sip y yo fui una tonta al pensar que quería a mi papi

sakuno se para y alza la voz -.claro que quiero a Ryoma mas bien no lo quiero LO AMO

lo ultimo lo dice en un grito que sorprende a todos los presentes

-lo siento-.dice un poco avergonzada sakuno

-ay que buscarlo puede recaer-.dice Ryoga todo preocupado

-ay que dividirnos.trata de decir tezuka calmado pero en su voz se nota algo de preocupación

-las chicas que revisen la zona centro y nosotros el parque-.dice tezuka

-oigan donde se metieron sakuno y cheza-.hace notar asuma

-parece que ellas quisieron formar el tercer equipo-.dice nodoka sonriendo

-con que eso paso..lo siento sakuno-.dice cheza mientras agarraba a sakuno y seguian buscando al principe

-no te preocupes pequeñita ahora ay que buscar a Ryoma y aclarar las cosas

0iban caminando por el parque preguntando a la gente que pasaba diciendo las caracteristicas de Ryoma para ver si alguien lo había visto

-oye sakuno

-dime

-como era mi papa cuando vivía antes aquí en Japón

-pues veras el era demasiado frió, un poco antipático, se podría decir-.soltando una risita-.pero eso lo hacia especial, tratando fríamente a la gente, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo todos incluida yo fuimos entrando en su corazón y nos permitió conocerlo mejor yo desde que lo vi. Supe que era el amor de mi vida

-que lindo pero yo nunca pensé que mi papi fuera así de frió conmigo no lo es ni con mama lo era sakuno que ocurre-.cheza voltea hacia donde mira sakuno y ve que en una banca del parque esta Ryoma recargado con la cabeza hacia atrás

-papi-.grita cheza exaltando al príncipe, y esta se abrasa a el -.donde estabas estábamos preocupados por ti

-.Ryoma no responde y solo voltea a ver a sakuno de una forma fria, y se levanta con sumo cuidado cargando a cheza se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar

-RYOMA ESPERA-.grita sakuno haciendo que el príncipe pare

-que quieres-.dice de una forma tan fría que hace que te ericé los pelos y cheza y sakuno se sorprenden

continuara………………………


	12. Chapter 12

Sorpresa

By: neon-san

Sakuryo

Cheza se baja de los brazos de Ryoma bruscamente para sorpresa de este y sale corriendo al lado de sakuno

-pero cheza ven acá

-nop

alzando un poco la voz-.te digo que vengas

-que no-.tambien alzando un poco la voz cheza

-no me alces la voz soy tu padre y te…..-.Ryoma no dice mas por que cae al suelo y empieza a toser

-Ryoma

-papi-.las 2 se acercan a Ryoma y tratan de tocarlo pero Este las aparta y se para tambaleándose y las mira a las muy fríamente

-quédate si quieres cheza…adiós-.y se da la vuelta y desaparece a la vista de ellas cheza t sakuno caen de rodillas y empiezan a llorar

-mi papi me odia

-no tenemos que-.parándose-. ir a buscarlo le esta dando otro ataque

-s-si

-RYUSAKI…CHEZA

las 2 voltean y ven a los ex titulares

-que les ocurre

sakuno se pone a contarles lo que paso con Ryoma y se preocupan mas, eiji le habla a nodoka por celular y les informa que deben de estar mas alertas por si lo ven

-sakuno vamos si

-si cheza…..y cheza

todos voltean y eiji señala enfrente y ven a cheza cruzando la calle corriendo pero, tropieza y en eso ven un carro cheza solo grita papi sakuno cruza la calle y abraza a cheza esperando ella recibir el impacto pero ambas sienten como alguien las empuja del camino y caen al otro lado de la calle, y solo oyen un golpe muy fuerte sakuno es la primera en abrir los ojos voltea y ve que los ex seigaku están viendo la calle horrorizados y solo el grito de cheza hace que también voltee

-PAPI-. Grita cheza horrorizada se separa bruscamente de sakuno y corre y se arrodilla y ve que RYoma esta empapado con su propia sangre

-chibi-suke-.grita ryoga y sale corriendo tambien a la fea escena

FLASH BACK

-mira Ryoga ese no es Ryoma -.señala lila y Ryoga voltea y ve a Ryoma recargado en la pared de una tienda

-chibi-suke-./grita Ryoga y empieza a acercársele, Ryoma trata de huir pero Ryoga es mas rapido y lo detiene tomándolo del brazo a pesar de las quejas que hace Ryoma, hacen que escuche la verdad y se sienta culpable de cómo las trato

-estas bien Ryoma, estas demasiado pálido-.dice lila preocupada

-como quieren que este las trate muy mal-.tras decir estas palabras sale corriendo después lo único que pueden ver Ryoga y lila es como un carro da de lleno a Ryoma levantándolo por los aire por el impacto y como sale huyendo

FIN FLASH BACK

A lo lejos se oía la sirena de una ambulancia que se detiene donde ocurrió el accidente

Continuara…………………………

Nyaaaaa deberá no quería pero tuve perdón por como va a sufrir Ryo-chan see ya


	13. Chapter 13

Sorpresa

By:neon-san

-ryosaku

Todos los titulares estaban acompañados con su respectiva pareja en la sala de espera rezando de que el príncipe saliera del estado en el que se encontraba, después de 3 horas que pasaron el doctor se digno a salir cuando lo vieron se acercaron rápidamente con la esperanza que se desvaneció en el rostro cuando vieron el semblante serio del doctor

-que ocurre doctor…como esta mi hermano-.dijo Ryoga con la esperanza de escuchar buenas noticias

-pues tienes las costillas rotas, pero eso es lo de menos su problema del corazón se agravio mas debilitándolo mas de lo que estaba -.dice haciendo una pausa para mirar a los presentes que tenian una cara triste-. Y…sufrira un infarto fulmínate si tiene una exaltación mas…agorita lo tenemos en observación

-puedo verlo-dice cheza soltando lagrimas

-lo siento niña..no puedes todavía eres muy pequeña

-pero…cheza iba a replicar pero sakuno se le adelanta ablando primero

-yo si puedo

-que es usted del paciente

-su…e..esposa-.dice sakuno muy sonrojada todos la voltean a ver sorprendidos

-muy bien entra…es la habitación 501-.dice el doctor no muy convencido

-sa…digo mami-.dice cheza apenada

-s-si hija

-dale un beso a papi de mi parte-.dice cheza con lagrimas y sakuno le sonrie después de darle un beso en la mejilla a cheza se va dejando a los titulares de piedra por esa actuación..Después de caminar llega por fin ala habitación, abre la puerta con cuidado y entra, ve la habitación media iluminada, lo único que se escuchaba era el aparato que registraba los latidos del corazón del príncipe se acerca y ve al príncipe conectado a muchos aparatos , un venda que le cubría el ojo derecho un collarín , la piel demasiado pálida y su respiración demasiado tranquila se acerca y le deposita un tierno beso en la frente

-Ryoma perdóname…yo-.sollozando-. ….yo

-sakuno-.dice una voz debil

-eh-alza la vista y se topa con unos ojos dorados que la observan-.Ryoma estas bien

-yo…me siento…debil-.dice Ryoma con los ojos adormilados

-shhh no hables todavía estas mal-.dice sakuno acariciando el pelo dulcemente del principe

-perdón -/susurra Ryoma pero demasiado audible como para que sakuno escuche

-no me tienes que pedí disculpas yo….-.sakuno no puede continuar por que unos labios se posan dulcemente sobre los suyos y no tarda mucho en corresponderle hasta que siente que les falta el aire y se separan sakuno sonrojada y Ryoma jadeando mucho

-Ryoma…

-te amo…y siempre te amare-.dice Ryoma en un murmuro y cae desmallado y el aparatos deja de dar muestras de que el corazón de Ryoma siga latiendo

continuara


	14. Chapter 14

Sorpresa

Ryosaku

By:neon-san

-ayus..por favor que alguien venga-.dice sakuma corriendo por el pasillo...todos oyen el grito y se preocupan mucho los doctores y enfermeras van a la habitación y sacan a sakuma que estaba en un mar de lagrimas..y lo ultimo que logran ver es como le habrían la bata a Ryoma para darle descargas y tratar de reanimarlo y después una enfermera cierra la puerta

-ver…verdad que mi papi estará bien-.decía cheza mientras la abrazaba Ryoga que dejaba caer unas lagrimas discretas

sakuma estaba destrozada y se dejo abrazar por momo que tambien quería llora pero se hacia el fuerte para así ayudar y consolar a sakuma y cheza aunque por dentro lloraba por su amigo las demás chicas eran abrazadas por sus parejas, que estaban llorando, no sorprendió tezuka que derramaba lagrimas después de eternas 8 horas sale el doctor

0como esta-.exclaman todos

-el…esta estable

todos suspiran

-pero…-.dice el doctor quitando rapi las sonrisas-. El esta delicado no bombea el corazón correctamente por cualquier disgusto podría detenérsele

-que-.exclaman todos

-ahorita lo sedamosno despertara por lo menos hasta mañana-. Les aconsejo irse-. Dice el doctor y se marcha

todos se quedan en sepultar silencio que es roto por Ryoga

-todos váyanse a descansar yo me quedo al pendiente de mi chibi-suke

-pero…iba a reclamar sakuma pero Ryoga se le adelanta

-sakuma mejor vete…te aseguro que el chibi-suke no le gustaria verte asi cuando despertara hecha una zombi-. Dice Ryoga provocando una risita en todos meno cheza-.lo nota eiji y se agacha a su altura,

-no te preocupes chiquita veras que el o'chibi se pondra bien nya-.dice eiji en su froma gatuna

cheza forma una sonrisa timida-.gracias eiji-san

44444444444444444444444444444

cuando todos se van Ryoga consigue un permiso del doctor, para quedarce a cuidar a Ryoma entra a la habitación, tiene que retener sus lagrimas por ver a su chibi-suke asi, se sienta en la silla que esta a un lado de la cama, empieza a acariciar con delicadeza los mechones del principe y empieza a recordar un accidente que tuvo Ryoma cuando eran chicos

FLSH BACK

-mira Ryoma el es tu nuevo aniki

-eh Ryoma no entiend y de repente se le viene el chico y le quita la cachucha y le desacomoda el cabello-. Hola chibisuke

-oye que te crees-.grita Ryoma y le qita la cachucha se da la vuelta y se mete a la casa y cierra la puerta de un portazo

-eh-.Ryoga no entendía voltea cuando siente que nanjiro le agarra el hombro y le esta sonriendo

-no te preocupes el siempre es así…pero te acostumbras el no sabe convivir con otra gente…por eso no tiene amigos...-suspiro-. Bueno entremos para que conozcas a rynko

-si oya-hi-.dice Ryoga con un poco mas de animo

cuando entra ve a Ryoma sentado sonriéndole a una mujer joven...cuando oye a los 2 entrar voltea a otro lado esto solo lo nota Ryoga, después de las presentaciones todos platican amenamente entre risas todos menos Ryoma, Ryoga trata de hacerle charla pero este solo lo ignora,

-ya no le insistas Ryoga-.empieza az hablar nanjiro-.parece un viejo gruñón por eso no me divierte jugar con el-.esto dice nanjiro captando la atención de Ryoma-.vamos te reto

-eh...si claro

-...-.Ryoma tenia la cabeza gacha ocultando con la gorra su mirada

-no me digas que vas a llorar-.dice nanjiro burlón

-NANJIRO HECHICEN-.grita Rynko furiosa-.YA BASTA

Ryoga trata de acercarce a Ryoma le pone una mano en el hombro pero este lo empuja y sale corriendo y cierra la puerta de un portazo...Ryoga trata de ir tras el pero nanjiro se lo impide

-déjalo se le pasara

-el no va pero tu si-.dice Rynko bastante furiosa

-pero...-.trata de decir nanjiro

-pero que...el es tu hijo

-. Si -. Y nanjiro tambien sale por la puerta que minutos antes salio Ryoma

-yo también voy-. Dice Ryoga trayendo la atención de la mayor

-no es necesario que vayas Ryoga esto es problema de nan...

-a mi no me interesa oya-hi ...si no voy como pienso en ser un buen aniki-. Dice Ryoga y también sale corriendo, y deja a Rynko con una sonrisa, cuando Ryoga pasa por las canchas ve a nanjiro jugar tennis solo y eso lo enoja y se acerca

-oya-hi

-eh,,,,eres tu Ryoga ven vamos a jugar

-no deberias...estar buscanto a TU HIJO-.dice Ryoga

-nah...el se sabe cuidar solo que se enseñe a ser un hombre

-pero si el es...-.Ryoga se queda mudo de repente y nanjiro observa a la dirección que esta observando Ryoga y ve que esta Ryoma observándolos de una manera muy fría

-ya vez Ryoga ya aparecio el ena...-.no termina por que una raqueta golpea su rostro

-por que haces eso mocoso soy tu padre...

je ...ahora si mi padre...por favor...si nunca te eh importado ojala...ojala...que me muriera-.dice Ryoma con lagrimas en los ojos y sale corriendo

continuara...

nyaaaaaaaa lamento la demora sip soy de lo peor como pudieron notar esto se concentro un poco mas en la relacion de Ryoma y Ryoga cuídense see ya


	15. Chapter 15

sorpresa

by: neon-san

ryoma y sakuno

-chibi-suke-. grita Ryoga intentando alcanzarlo pero nanjiro lo detiene -. sueltame oya-hi

-dejalo ir siempre es lo mismo-. dice nanjiro sobandose la cara despues del golpe

Ryoga se sorprende-. como puedes estar tan tranquilo ...es tu hijo no?

-si pero solo es un chiquillo que le puede ocurrir-. dice najiro dandose la vuelta y marchandose

Ryoga se sorprende mucho-. no puedo creer esto-.nanjiro se para cuando escucha la voz de Ryoga -. no te preocupa ni un poco...si a ti no ami si...voy por el como buen hermano...adios-. dice Ryoga dandose la vuelta y sale corriendo dejando a nanjiro todo sorprendido

Ryoga sale corriendo pero ciertamente , no sabia por donde empezar se aleja bastante , empieza a correr a lado de la carretera y se preocupa mucho por que pasan muchos carros a alta velocidad acelerando mas el paso, suspira de alivio cuando lo ve caminado a lado de la carretera pero del otro extremoy todavia andava algo lejos de el la sonrisa se le borra cuando un fuerte viento llega volandole la gorra a mitad e la carretera

-CHIBI-SUKE NO CRUZES-. grita Ryoga pero no lo oye y Ryoma cruza por su gorra, la agarra abrazandola justo en ese momento un carro deportivo rojo venia a alta velocidad, el conductor parecia que andaba ebrio

-Ryoga empieza a correr -. QUITATE-. grita asustadisimo pero no llega a tiempo y solo ve como ese carro alza de los suelos el pequeño cuerpo de Ryoma , la cara de Ryoga se mancha de sangre , el conductor vuelve a estar sobrio cuando ve lo que hizo y se detiene de golpe , Ryoga por otro lado se acerca al pequeño y ve ese liquido carmesi que esta manchando el pavimento voltea a ver furiosamente al conductor

-tu bastardo llama rapido a una ambulancia-dice Ryoga con la cara enojada pero con lagrimas saladas saliendo de sus ojos el conductor no lo piensa dos veces y llama mientras Ryoga se arrodiya y acerca su mano temblorosa para ver si todavia tiene pulso , se alivia un poco cuando lo siente pero algo debil, se preocupa de la palidez extrema , oye en eso las sirenas de la ambulancia , los paramedicos se bajan apurados revisan si tiene pulso y lo suben cuidadosamente a la camilla y se llevan al que lo atropeyo a la patruya

-tu eres del niño-.se dirige un paramedico a Ryoga

.soy...su hermano mayor

-bien...sube

no necesito decirlo dos veces por que Ryoga se subio rapido a la ambulancia viendocomo conectaban todas esas maquinas a Ryoma como le inyectaban un liquido raro a opinion de Ryoga

-esta muy mal-. escucha que dice un paramedico

-tenemos que llegar pronto o no resistira este pobre niño -. escucha como dice el otro paramedico vuelve a sentir como lagrimas saladas salian agarra con cuidado una de la manitas

-chibisuke resiste-. susurra Ryoga ahogandose con lagrimas

-no te separes de mi ...onii-chan-.susurra Ryoma cerrando nuevamente los ojos Ryoga solo aprieta mas esa manita mas entre la suya se sentia feliz de que lo llamara hermano pasan varios minutos hasta que por fin llegan al hospital, bajan rapido a Ryoma en la camilla, Ryoga los seguia de cerca pero lo detienen cuando meten a Ryoma al quirofano

-hey...no me separen de el-. exclama Ryoga

-lo siento niño...mejor avisales a tus padres-. le dice la enfermera y ahi capta Ryoga que no le habia dicho a nadie , se imaginaba que Rynko debia de estar muy preocupada por Ryoma al que descartaba era a nanjiro , el lo habia decepcionado y se dirige a los telefonos pensando en como decirle. como no sabia el telefono de la casa , por desgracia no mas sabia el numero del celular de nanjiro y tuvo que optar por llamarlo ...el telefono sonaba hasta que se oye una voz y para su suerte la que contesto era rynko

-Rynko-san-. habla nervioso Ryoga

-Ryoga donde estas? esta Ryoma contigo? donde estas? estoy preocupada por ustedes

-bueno-. decidio ir al grano-. el chibi-suke sufrio un accidente estamos en el hospital-. suelta Ryoga

-que-. grita Rynko y Ryoga capta la voz de nanjiro preguntandole que ocurria-. vamos inmediatamente

-. si -,.dice Ryoga y cuelga el telefono lo unico que puede hacer es ir a esperar sentandose en la sala de espèra , lo sorprende como a los 10 minutos Rynko y nanjiro el pensaba que nanjiro iva a entrar con una sonrisa pero todo lo contrario traia una cara que denotaba preocupacion , Rynko estaba llorando y cuando llego abrazo fuerte a Ryoga , preguntandole como apso , y el le explico todo el accidente , hasta que despues de dos horas sale el doctor , el primeto que se para es nanjiro , Ryoga piensa que se siente culpable del accidente

-como esta mi hijo

-logramos estabilizarlo-. hablo el doctor serio-.m pero aun sigue delicado por ser tan pequeño... este accidente le puede afectar mas adelante ...como problemas respiratorios ..cardiacos ..dolores de cabeza ay que tenre extremo cuidado con el ...por cierto quien es Ryoga-. dice el doctor mirandolos

-soy yo

-. bien pasa el niño quiere verte-. dice el doctor sonriendole mientras los dos adultos se miran sorpendidos Ryoga sigue al doctor por el pasillo hasta que llegan a un apuerta blanc a. el doctor le habre la puerta -. no mqas no lo canses-. dice el doctor cerrandole la puerta Ryoga se acerca y ve que Ryoma lo abserva

-aqui me tienes-. dice Ryoga sonriendole cariñosamente Ryoma le agarra la mano con algo de esfuerzo

-. ey chbi-suke no te esfuerzes -. dice Ryoga preocupado pero solo ve que este le sonrie de una manera muy tierna

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-ja esa vez si que me preocupe ...y tambien fue la primera y ultima vez que te vi sonreir de esa manera ...despues cuando nos volvimos a encontrar...te veias tan diferente...-. supira Ryoga que inconcientemente le habia tomado una mano a Ryoma se sorprende cuando este le devuelve el agarre

-chibi-suke-. susurra sorprendido

continuara...+

creo que esta vez si me pase me tarde años jejejejeje gomen como estamos de vacaciones tratare de no tardarme tanto reviews por favoe see ya


	16. Chapter 16

Sorpresa

by; neon-san

ryosaku

Ryoga veia atonito como Ryoma abria los ojos lentamente, para despues enfocarce en un Ryoga que no le paraban las lagrimas

-Ryo...-.iva a decir el principe pero se queda mudo al ver que Ryoga lo abrasaba y medio sollosaba y se le forma una media sonrisa

-chi...cibi-suke...no sabes como nos has tenido preocupados...sobre todo a sakuno y cheza...-.hablaba entrecortadamente Ryoga

-lo siento-.habla con voz debil Ryoma

-mejor descansa son las 4 de la madrugada-.dice Ryoga con una sonrisa radiante, Ryoma asiente cansadamente, y obedece y cierra los ojos, y de inmediato cae en los brazos de morfeo, Ryoga tambien se queda dormido sosteniendo una mano del principe

·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$

todos ya estaban en el hospital, dirigiendose al cuarto del principe, ya eran las 8 y todos no habian podido dormir muy bien queriendo que ya amaneciera, las que de plano pasaron muy mala noche fueron sakuno y cheza que cada vez que cerraban los ojos, veian el accidente una y otra vez, sakuno se imaginaba los ojos del principe llenos de odio dirigidos especialemente a ella.

cuando abrieron la puerta vieron una escena que los dejo conmovidos, veian los rayos del sol entrar por la ventana y reposar en la cara de Ryoma y Ryoga que estaba con la cabeza recargada en la camilla y una mano entrelazada con la del principe ninguno tenia el valor de ir a despertarlo, el que fue, fue syusuke se acerco siligosamente, poso una mano en el hombro de Ryoga y lo mecio suavemente , este desperto volteo y ve a un fuji sonriente

-tio dormiste bien-.pregunta tristemente cheza

-no estes triste pequeña...y ninguno de ustedes...hable con el chibi-suke-.dice sonriente Ryoga

.que-.gritan todos

-pero que ruidosos son-.habla una voz algo cansada, para sorpresa de todos el principe abre los ojos

-PAPI-.grita cheza y sale a abrazarlo, pero se suelta cuando oye un leve gemido-.lo siento papi

-n-no te preocupes-.dice el principe forzando una sonrisa

-ochibi nos tenias a todos preocupados-.dice eiji con lagrimas en los ojos al igual que todos, sakuno trataba de articular palabra pero parecia que se habia quedado muda, cosa que notaron tezuka, fuji, ryoga y sus repectivas parejas

-chicos-.habla Ryoga captando la atencion de todos-.por que mejor no salimos...estoy seguro que sakuno y el chibi-suke tienen mucho que hablar-.dice guiñandole el ojo a sakuno, cosa que todos captan

-yo tambien me quedo-.habla cheza hablando infantilmente

-mejor vamos a comprarte un helado-.dice lila ablando amablemtne luego se acerca a su oido y le susurra-.vente si quieres que sakuno sea novia de papi

-SI VAMONOS-.habla energeticamente cheza llevandose a rastas a la pobre de lila , y asi todos salen deseandole pronta recuperacion a Ryoma hasta que quedan al fin solos

-Ryo...

-saku...

tratan de hablar al mismo tiempo

-dime-.dicen los dos otra vez al mismo tiempo

suspiro por parte del principe-.tu empieza

sakuno se pone nerviosa-.Ryoma...per-perdoname-.dice sakuno con mucho esfuerzo

-perdonarte porque...yo soy el que deberia pedirte disculpas-.habla el principe, esto sorprende a sakuno

-n-no

-sakuno...tu quisieras...casarte conmigo-.habla con mucho esfuerzo el principe...dejando perpleja a sakuno, esta sentia como se le subia la sangre a la cabeza unas lagrimas dulces salen de sus ojos, abraza al principe para despues besarce

-POR SUPUESTO-.grita sakuna entusiamada, el principe al igual que sakuno unas lagrimas hacen su aparicion y hace mas fuerte mas el abrazo

EN LA SALA DE ESPERA

"que estara pasando alla adentro"fue el pemnsamiento de todos , hasta que sale la chica toda radiante que hasta pensaron que desprendian luz propia

-sa-sakuno que pasa-.pregunta anonanado momo por toda la luz que desprendia la chica

-jejeje vamos con Ryoma-kun-.dice sakuno sonriente, le toma la mano a cheza y se encaminan ala habitacion del principe al entrar ven tambien al principe irradiando luz( o era el sol)

-que pasa-.pregunta general

sakuno y Ryoma se ven por unos segundos

-pues-.hablan al mismo tiempo-. Nos vamos a casar -. Dicen los dos campantes sin embargo casi tienen que hospitalizar a todos por que casi les da un infarto

-d-deveras papa-.habla ilusionada cheza

-si-.dice sonriente el principe ese era otro motivo para que a todos les estuviera dando doble infarto, pues casi o mas bien nunca veian sonreir asi al principe, en eso entra el doctor

-veo que despertaste-.habla seriamente el doctor.,pueden salir necesito revisar al chico

todos salen aliviados al ver que el principe estaba mejor, si hasta se iva a casar. Sakuno era la que no cavia de felicidad pronto se convertiria en madre de cheza y en la señora echizen, despues de 15 minutos sale el doctor con un semblante mas relajado

-bien como esta-.habla Ryoga

sonriendo un poco-.se esta mejorando pero...-.endureciendo un poco el semblante-. Aunque salga del hospital debe evitar el estres por que podria ocasionarle hasta la muerte-.termina severamente el doctor

-pero se va a casar-.hablan momo y kaidoh

-lo se...me lo comento cuando le dije lo mismo que a ustedes...pero traten de que no se estrese mas de lo necesario

-mi papito va a estar bien y cuando sale-.dice cheza

.no te preocupes niña tu pai solo se tiene que cuidar y esta bien ...si-.dice el doctor hablando cariñosamente y acariciandole el cabello-. Bien si tienen alguna duda saben donde encontrarme-.todos asienten y el doctor se marcha, cuando se fue todos entran ala habitacion del principe y ven que este esta mirando el techo

-chibi-suke-.canturrea Ryoga atrayendo la atencion de este

-que con voz seca

-ne cuñada no se como lo soportas-.dice Ryoga haciendo a todos reir que mucha falta le hacian a todos

-por que lo amo-.dice sakuno, haciendo sonrojar hasta la punta del cabello al principe, y este esbosa una pequeña sonrisa

continuara...

espero les habra gustado el capi-...como ven ya se hacerca el final como le gustaria que fuera ...final feliz o triste o de los dos que tenga un poco...ya tengo pensado en dos opciones de final ustedes dicen un review para poder continuar see ya


	17. Chapter 17

Sorpresa

by: neon-san

Ryoma y sakuno

-creo que es mejor ya irnos...hay que dejar descansar a echizen-.habla tezuka y todos asienten, sakuno le da un beso en los labios no importandoles que los demas ayan estado viendo, todos empiezan a aplaudir y uno que otro a chiflar, todos se despiden, dejando al principe solo

el principe suelta un suspiro y sonrie de mediolado, al principe no le gustaba ya la soledad, desde que habia conocido a todos los de seigaku, Ryoma se fue quedando dormido, hasta quedar en los brazos de morfeo, asi paso hasta el otro dia, el primero que llego fue oishi

-hola echizen

-oichi-san-.dice Ryoma de forma formal

-ya echizen eres igual que momo, yo no soy tan viejo solo te llevo dos años nnu

-lo siento..pero que lo trae tan tempreno

.a veras pues...

-nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ochibi como estas -.dice de repente entrando cierto neko

.vaya hasta que llegas eiji si tu fuiste el que me citaste-.dice oishi cruzandose de brazos

-y bien...-.dice Ryoma no entendiendo nada

-no desesperes ochibi deja que llegue tu hermano para decirte-.termina de decir eiji, pasa como media hora en charlas...bueno de eiji y oishi para ser mas especifica, hasta que por fin hace su aparicion el nombrado

-jejeje...lo siento chicos-.dice Ryoga notandose que estuvo corriendo hasta el hospital

-ahora si me pueden decir-.dice el principe notandose que estava apunto de perder la paciencia

.ne chibi-suke te van a dar de alta hoy

-hountoni-. Dice el principe feliz de que al fin saliera-.pero...eso no explica tanto misterio y que no mas esten ustedes

-.a eso, ochibi pues como te vas a casar nosotros nos ocuparemos de arreglar al novio y esas cosas

-y sakuno-.pregunta algo preocupado Ryoma

-ella esta con las chicas -.dice oishi dandole una sonrisa confortante

-y los demas

-.momo, tezuka se encargan del salon, inui kaoru y kawamura se encargan de los arreglos-.dice tranquilamente Ryoga

-y fuji-.dice el principe notando que le falto el nombramiento de sadico amigo

-.el va a estar con nosotros...-.no termina oishi cuando la puerta se abre

-.hola-.dice un muy sonriente fuji-.listo Ryoma.- dice syusuke abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules, y por alguna extraña razon a los 3 presentes le recorre un escalofrio

syusuke, ayuda a caminar a echizen, mientras los otros 3 ayudan con las pertenencias

-.pero tenemos que ir a la casa para dejar las cosas-.dice Ryoma, convenciendo por que si ivan a su casa el podria ayar una forma de escapar cosa que percivio para su mala suerte fuji

con la sonrisa mas grande del mundo-.eso no es problema Ryoma, traigo carro

el principe traga saliba y solo sigue a los chicos

!"·$$&&&////(())((&!·$

-apurate sakuna...te tardas mas que yo.-dice la esposa de tezuka, que provoca nla risa de todas, en eso sale sakuno muy apurada

-.lo...siento-.dice la chica apenada

-no te preocupes-.le dice sonriendo madoka

-aun que yo queria recibir a Ryoma cuando saliera del hospital

-vamos mujer...lo vaz a tener toda la vida-.dice la pareja de oishi dandole una sonrisa

-bien nos vamos-.habla lila que traia cheza de la mano

-.y a donde exactamente iremos

-se ve que eres novata-.dice la pareja de fuji-.pues adonde mas a buscarte el vestido de novia

-.cierto-.dice sakuno apenada

-vamos chicas-.habla la mujer de kaoru y todas asienten emocionadas

!·!·!·!$·!$&

mientras tanto con momo y tezuka, les iva muy mal en buscar un salon, si a tezuka le gustaba a momo no y a vicerversa, uno decia que estaba muy chiquito, o que estaba muy grande, que el color no le gustaban, parecia que se ivan a casar ellos dos, eso le paso en un salon

flash back

-que le parece este salon tezuka-san-.habla momo al parecer ese salon ya le habia gustado

-parece que esta mejor que los ultimo 7-que vimos-.dice tezuka con una media sonrisa

en eso un hombre bonacho se acerca con ellos, muy sonriente

-.disculpe muchachos les interesa rentar el salon-.dice le hombre muy sonriente

-como cuanto es la renta-.dice momo primero preocupado por el dinero

-3,500 yenes la hora

-.esta muy barato-.dice tezuka sonriendo

-.les hago una rebaja siempre a las personas valientes como ustedes-.dice el hombre ensachando la sonrisa

-valientes.-dicen a la vez tezuka y momo, volteandose a ver

-claro, ustedes son pareja cierto

-pàreja...-.a momo y tezuka se les sube los colores al rostro, y casi se les cae el alma a los pies

.NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-.GRITAN LOS DOS ALA VEZ

fin del flash back

al ultimo terminaron quedandose con el salon, pero si antes casi no hablaban, ahora definitivamente no se veian a ver el rostro por la vergüenza

!"·$·"!·$$·"!··$·"!!·$·"!!·Q!·

con el equipo de inui, kaoru y kawamura, ellos de plano se estaban divirtiendo mucho, bueno los que mas sonreian eran kawamura, y inui a su forma, kaoru ya se le habian quitado sus sonidos que hacia que le llamaran mamushi pero, solo soltaba una que otra risita

continuara...++

kyaaaaaaaaaaa...espero les habara gustado el capi, jejeje yo ando algo triste por que entro el 13 de agosto a la escuela, y no se me hace justo...lo unico que me alegra es que en el otro año me graduo. nn

Espero reviews jejejeje, que es mi fuente de inspiracion para seguir, cuidense see ya


	18. Chapter 18

Sorpresa

by:neon-san

ryosaku

todos los equipos despues de un agotador dia, decidieron irse a dormir, exeptuando algunos que tuvieron pesadillas como momo y tezuka que despertaron a mitad de la noche, por la terrible pesadilla

-kunimitsu, estas bien, le pregunta preocupada su esposa

-ese sueño fue horrible-.dice tezuka recordando la pesadillla, donde estaba el viejo del salon casandolo a el y a momoshiro y se termino en el beso, toda la noche estuvo despierto

encambio con momoshiro, el se soño a tezuka y a el con hijos, pero que momo era el que le habia los hijos, todavia se acordaba del dolor del parto ( nnu)

eso paso hasta la mañana siguiente decidieron ir a la casa del principe

cuando llegan tocan, lila le habre la puerta y ve que ella no durmio muy bien

-y ahora que paso, parece que todos se pusieron deacuerdo para no dormir-.dice la peliroja sorprendida, todos entran, y esta Ryoga medio dormido en la mesa

-que paso aquí lila-.dice sakuna preocupada de que su principe se habra vuelto a poner mal

-es que cheza...se enfermo del estomago y no dejo dormir, pero en parte es mi culpa por haberla complacido en todas las golosinas

-y echizen-.pregunta fuji al no verlo ahi

-el se quedo con cheza tratando de que se durmiera-.dice Ryoga parandose de la pocicion de la que estaba

todos se dirigieron ala alcoba de la niña y ven a Ryoma acostando a cheza en la cama ya dormida

-Ryoma-kun-.dice sakuna en un susurro, para no despertar a cheza, Ryoma la voltea a ver y le sonrie, sale de la habitacion sin hacer el menos ruido posible

-ochibi..no se te ve buen aspecto-.le dice eiji preocupado

dando un pequeño bostezo-.si no eh dormido en toda la noche

-vamos chibi-suke-.dice Ryoga agarrandole de la mano y sorprendiendo al principe

-q.que haces Ryoga

Ryoga no hace caso y se lleva al principe sin hacerle caso alas protestas de Ryoga, y dejando a todos sorprendidos

-a donde se lo llevo-.le pregunta fuji a lila

-no se preocupen a lo mejor se lo llevo a descansar...por que si no descansa lo suficiente podria recaer

sakuna se preocupa, pero sabe que Ryoma es fuerte, despues de un ratollega Ryoga,

-ese chibi-suke...-.regresa algo enojado Ryoga

-que ocurrio-.le pregunta nerviosa sakuma

-ese mocoso...no queria dormir, decia que queria estar contigo sakuma-chan..pero es mejor descansar, pero me arrojo unas cuantas patadas por que no queria acostarce, pero cuando se acosto acabo quedandose dormido

dijo Ryoga, algo enojado

todos sueltan unas risitas, uno masa que otros

conforme pasaba el tiempo uno a uno se fue retirando quedando unicamente sakuma, que queria estar ahi cuando despertara el principe, tambien Ryoa y lila se fueron al cuarto

sakuma, se dirigio al cuarto del principe, abrio la puerta con cautela pensando que el principe estaba dormido, y se sorprendio cuando escucho su voz

-que quieres ahora Ryoga-.dijo el principe pensando que era el susodicho

sakuma sonrie.-soy yo Ryoma-kun-.dice sakuma muy feliz asomando su cabeza

-sakuma-.dice sorprendido el principe

sakuma sonrie y se acerca a Ryoma, que este estaba sentado al borde de la cama

Ryoma aprobecha y la jala de un brazo, para abrazarla y besarla

-oye...Ryoma-kun-.sakuma casi no podia hablar por que Ryoma la tenia besando, hasta acostarla con cuidado en la cama, pero sakuma lo detiene

-eso no Ryoma-kun-.dice sakuma parandolo

-pero-.trata de protestar el principe

-yo quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio..por que te recuerdo todavia nos casamos-.le dice sonriendo otra vez, dandole un beso antes de pararce

-en ese caso tendre que apresurar la boda no crees-.dice Ryoma sonriendole

-oh Ryoma-kun eres tan tierno-. Le dice sakuma sonriendole dulcemente y lo besa, Ryoma por supuesto corresponde el beso, pero se controla para que sakuma no se enoje

y el tiempo vuela y llega el dia de la boda

CONTINUARA

GOMEN NASAI POR LA TARDANZA Y LO CORTITO DEL CAPI PERO NO EH TENIDO TIEMPO JEJEJEJE, COMO VEN EL SIGUIENTE ES EL AN TEPENULTIMO CPAI, POR QUE TODAVIA NO TERMINA EN EL DIA DE LA BODA...YA SE COMO VA A TERMINAR Y ESPERO QUE NO ME MATEN..NO MAS QUE EH VISTO CONSEJOS DEL FINAL Y YA ESCOGI UNO JAJAJAJA EL PROXIMO LA TAN ANSIADA BODA KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA REVIEWS SEE YA


	19. Chapter 19

Sorpresa

by:neon-san

ryoma y sakuma

el tan ansiado dia de la boda por fin habia llegado, por la decicion de los dos querian que fuera una ceremonia y fiesta mas intima, solo familiares y amigos mas cercanos, pero como los del equipo de seigaku conocian a mucho invitaron a todos los equipos con quienes entablaron una muy buena relacion

CON SAKUMA

.ya saku-chan, hasta yo me estoy poniendo nerviosa-.le reclamaba tomoka, que era la que le estaba ayudando a arreglar a la novia, junto con la madre del principe, la prima, y pos uspuesto su propia madre

-lo siento tomo-chan, pero nunca pense que este dia llegaria, mas bien nunca lo imagine

-pronto sakuma, sera la señora echizen-. Le dice Rynko sonriendo

.si...y estoy muy feliz y nerviosa-.dice sakuma que no dejaba de moverse

-ya estate quieta hija, que si sigues asi no podremos arreglarte...y no quieres lucir hermosa para que impreciones a Ryoma-kun-.le dice la mama sonriendo

sakuma asiente, y sonrie

-como le estara yendo a Ryoma-kun, estara nervioso tambien-.dice sakuma mas para si misma que para las que estaba con ella

-mi hijo es muy dificil intimidarlo, aunque no lo aparente debe estar tambien nervioso, pero...-soltando una pequeña risa-. Al que vi mas nervioso fue a Ryoga

CON EL PRINCIPE

-ya deja de dar vueltas Ryoga, por que el que se va a casar soy yo no tu...-dice el principe perdiendo ya la poca paciencia que le quedaba, los que le estaban ayudando a arreglarce, eran tezuka, momo, eiji, fuji y porsupuesto Ryoga, pero este parecia leon enjaulado no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro

-si tu no te pones nervioso enotonces yo me pongo chibi-suke-.dice Ryoga contestandole

.Ryoga..-dice el principe ya enojado se le iva a hechar encima pero el fuerte brazo de tezuka lo detiene, haciendolo sentar otra vez

-deja terminar echizen-.dice el buchou serio

-gra...gracias pero yo me puedo peinar-.dice todo nervioso

-nya ochibi aquí si tienes que estar peinado...por eso el buchou se ofrecio-.dice eiji divertido y el principe solo se encoje de hombros

-bien echizen si que te vez apuesto, apuesto que si las de tu club te hubieran visto asi, ya te uvieran violado aquí mismo-.le dice momo en tono de burla

el principe se sonroja cuando oye eso, y le avienta una almoada a momo, pero este la esquiva, pero le cae a Ryoga, y todos se empiezan a reir en eso se abre la puerta dejandose ver a la pequeña cheza, que iva con un hermoso vestido de color perla, en el cabello iva adornado de una diadema de flores, cheza iva cargando una canasta llena de flores rojas, y sale a abrazar a su papa

-papi, que guapo te vez..que suerte tengo, por que yo tengo al papa mas guapo del mundo-.dice cheza muy feliz

.y yo a la niña mas hermosa-.dice Ryoma con una sonrisa, y sienta a la niña en su regaso

-cheza que haces aquí.- le dice Ryoga acercandosele

-vine a decirle a mi papi, que me toco ser la niña flor-.dice cheza feliz dando pequeñas vueltas

-pequeña te ves muy hermosa-.dice momo con el asentimiento de los demas

-bien ahora voy con sakuma-´chan-.dice la niña saliendo por donde entro corriendo feliz

-se ve que esta feliz con esto-.dice fuji mirando al principe

.esto es lo que mas me preocupaba, lo bueno que se lo esta tomando con calma cheza, y acepto a sakuma

terminaron de arreglar al principe, y se dirigieron a la iglesia, estaba demasiado lleno, hasta para ser formal, y vieron que la razon era por que los equipos que invitaron llevaron a su familia, a todos loes sorprendio enterarce de la boda del principe y mucho mas al saber que era con la nieta de la profesora ryusaki, que en paz descanse, y cuando llegaron este inui junto con fuji se encargaron de decirles que en realidad esta era la segunda vez que Ryoma se casaba y que en su primer matrimonio habia tenido una niña, atobe dijo que no se lo podia creer de el, por que tan serio que lo veia, para casarce por segunda vez y todos asintieron

todos se empezaron a acomodar en sus lugares, el principe, se dirigio donde esta el altar y empieza a ponerce nervioso, y Ryoga estaba a su lado pero su precencia lo ponia mas nervioso, si no le pone un hasta aquí hasta se hubiera comido sus uñas, en eso se oyen muchos aplausos es por que al in la novia habia llegado

_si igual para los dos el castigo_

_sentiremos el mismo dolor_

_llevare tu recuerdo conmigo_

_por que soy y sere para siempre un fugitivo_

la musica empieza a sonar, y primero entra la pequeña cheza, arrojando flores para todos lados, Ryoma se sintio feliz al verla asi, hasta Ryoga se habia relajado, su hija llega con el y le ofrece una flor, el principe se agacha y la abraza

_esto es amor_

_tu piel es florecente brilla en mi oscuridad_

_la luna y las estrellas_

_me llevan hacia ti_

cheza le da un pequeño beso a su papi en el cachete y se va donde esta su tia lila, y se sienta con ella en eso, todos se levantan y aplauden a la novia, el principe ve a sakuma y queda mudo por que se veia hermosa. Iva maquillada pero discreta, osea que iva al natural, el vestido, iva ajustado, y en la parte de enfrente iva un escote de V

_te quiero abrazar y decirte a beso_

_eres mi cielo mi armonia, mi vida_

_eres el aire que respiro_

_eres todo mi amor_

_tu, solo tu,_

sakuma estaba del brazo de momoshiro, puesto que el se ofrecio por que en todo el tiempo que Ryoma estuvo en estados unidos, ellos se volvieron unidos, bueno se querian como hermanos, mientras que el estaba casado con blue su difunta esposa

_tu lo prometiste_

_a pasado mucho tiempo no resistire_

_tus amigos me preguntan_

_no se que decir_

_esta fiesta me atormente_

_solo pienso en ti_

-bien echizen, aquí te entrego a sakuma...cuidala mucho-.dice momo muy feliz

-por supuesto si ella es mi vida-.dice Ryoma agarando la mano de sakuma

sakuma se pasa con el al altar y no lo podia creer ese dia era el mejor y nunca lo olvidaria,el padre empieza a habalr diciendo que ese amor es eterno, y que nada ni nadie lo va a impedir todos los ex titulares hasta tezuk se le escapaba una lagrima de la emocion ni que decir de Ryoga y cheza que esstaban abrazados llorando, hasta que llega la pregunta del milenio

-Ryoma echizen, aceptas a sakuma Ryuzaki para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe

-si...acepto

-sakuma Ryusaki aceptas a Ryoma echizen para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe

-acepto

-bien lo que dios a unido no los separe jamas...ahora pueden darse un beso

continuara...

gomen por dejarla hasta ahi pero dividi la boda en dos partes jejejejeje y lamento la demora por fa reviews


	20. Chapter 20

Sorpresa

by----------.neon-san

Ryoma y sakuma

los dos se funden en un hermoso beso, siendo aplaudidos por todos los pressentes, mas de uno estaba llorando, de la emocion otro de la envidia (jejejejeje)

cuando se terminan de besar cheza corre a los brazos de su papa..y abraza tambien a sakuma

-Sakuma-kazan.-dice cheza sorprendiendo a sakuma y Ryoma -. mas vale que hagas feliz a mi papa

**mas alla de la distancia, mas alla del tiempo**

**es como si pudiera regresar a esos dias**

**sabes todo en el pasado se ah desvanecido**

**pero aun recuerdo cuanto te necesito**

sakuma voltea a ver al principe y ve como es abrazado por todos los titulares, y en el todavia ve a ese niño engreido que solo le interesaba el tenis, pero tenia razon lo que le dijo una vez mokona que si sus destinos estaban unido se volverian a unir y eso paso, mas del tiempo y de la distancia, nadie se hubiera imaginado que ellos dos se ivan a casar

Ryoma voltea a ver a sakuma y sabe que con ella estara toda una vida y eso lo hacia realmente feliz, ahora todo el amrago pasado se ah desvanecido, aunque de ese amargo pasado le dio un hermoso regalo que es cheza, cuando se caso con blue penso que no volveria a ver a sakuma solo la recordaba, auneque en parte el fracaso de su matrimonio fue que no le hecho ganas con blue

**estos sueño se haran realidad contigo**

yo nunca dejare que el vuelva a sufrir, por lo que me entere por Ryoga, el no fue feliz con blue, y yodos estos sueño que tengo estoy segura que se haran realidad contigo

bueno ahora solo queda mirar al futuro y estos planes y suños se haran ralidad contigo

**ahora que empezaste, nuestro futuro se mueve**

**pues deseamos llegar a un lugar llamado**

**eternidad ¿cuando?**

**-**vamos sakuma-kazan-.dice cheza jalandola al centro del baile

-tu tambien echizen-.dice momo empujandolo junto con sakuma

Ryoma y sakuma se voltean ver y se sonrien

ahora estoy segura que un maravilloso futuro no depara juntos, por que con el podre estar toda la vida, junto con cheza claro, no me importa que cheza no sea mi hija de sangre pero podremos ser felices, aunque tan poco podremos asegurar que esto dure por siempre

estaoy seguro que sakuma es la mujer de mi vida, ahora que mi hija la a aceptado, aunque claro ella siempre tendra presente a su madre, y yo tambien, por que apesar de hubo recuerdos amrgos tambien hubo momentos felices, que aterosare siempre

**he mirado muy lejos y muy atrás**

**lo que tenia en las manos se acabo, recuerdo**

**un amor tan poderoso escondido**

**¡por que juegas con el?**

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos, fue cuando quede de verme con mi aubela para ver unos partidos y no sabes como se lo agradesco por que gracias a que fue lo conoci, el llego preguntandome donde quedava los campos y yo como en ese tiempo era muy despistada aunque todavia no se me quita mucho, pero su mirada sigue siendo igual, bueno creo que se ah ablandado un poco

yo cuendo era niño tenia una muy mala memoria nunca me acordaba de los nombres de nadie, pero el nombre de sakuno siempre estuvo clavado en mi corazon, aunque cuando nos vimos, yo pense que jamas la iva a perder, pero gracias a que ella me dio la direccion equivocada para los campos pude convivir un poco mas tiempo con ella, auqnue lo que me enamoro de ella tal vez fue su timidez y atolondrada

**ahora no buscar una respuesta**

-te amo-. Dice sakuno con una sonrisa _aunque todavia no es tiempo de buscar esa respuesta que esta escondido en mi corazon, si Ryoma siempre me quieso o cuando me empezo a queres por que de algo si estoy segura que yo siempre quise a Ryoma_

_-_-y yo amor-. Dice Ryoma con una sonrisa que derritiria a cualquiera-.

_Aunque yo no se sakuno que 3es en lo que te fijaste en mi, si yo me portaba muy mal contigo, nunca te mostre interes si no hasta que regrese de nuevo, a lo mejor ser padre me ablando el corazon, pero puede ser que desde que te ve me aya enamorado de ti,_

**POR QUE MIS RECUERDOS ESTAN GUARDADOS NUES-**

**TRO AH NACIDO**

**TAN FUERTE NO LO OLVIDARE**

todos estos recuerdos siempre estaran guardados dentro de mi ahora que nuestro futuro ah nacido, y yo se que que pase lo que pase esto que nos une nunca nos separara, yo no cometer los errores de blue, ella no te supo valorar, ella no supo ver al hombre en ti mi querido Ryoma, aunque la respeto por se la madre de cheza

yo de lo unico que me arrepiento del pasado es no darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba pero eso ya no importa por que ahora estamos juntos, y este futuro ah nacido para nosotros 3

**ALGUN DIA ESTE ACERTIJO SERA RESUELTO AH**

**ESE DIA TENDRE LAS RESPUESTAS**

**LLEGARE A UN LUGAR LLAMADO ETERNIDAD**

**¿CUANDO? ¿CUANDO?**

Ahora lo unico importante es nuestra familia,

-papi, sakuma-kasan-. Girta cheza corriendo y los abraza a ambos

-que pasa hija-.dice Ryoma con una sonrisa

-solo queria decirles algo, para a ver si me la cumplen pronto...es algo con lo que estuve hablando con tio momo tio Ryoga

-y que es pequeña-.dice sakuma feliz

-QUE YA SE VAYAN AL CUARTITO Y SE APUREN EN HACERME A UN HERMANITO-.grita cheza a todo pulmon, sakuma y todos lo invitados la ven incredulos, y Ryoma se desmalla

-Ryoma-kun-.repite preocupada sakuma

-papi-dice cheza sarandeandolo para que despierte

FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO EN EL FIC ESPERO QUE LES HABRA GUSTADO ESTE FIN JEJEJE HAY ESE MO MO Y rYOGA HABLANDO DE ESO CON UNA NIÑA TAN PEQUEÑA nnu BUENO NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA


End file.
